Arthur Wright
|age = 41 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Chief of Police |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Arthur Wright is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Concordian Flying Squad's Chief of Police. Profile 41 years of age, Arthur has neat, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark blue blazer and a dirt brown vest with ornate designs over a white long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons. He also has a brown strap on him as well as a mocha cravat. Arthur is known to be impatient and old-fashioned, but can be charming when the occasion calls for it. He is a stickler for good manners. He likes playing croquet, as well as mingling with the high society and dancing in ballrooms. It is known that he is friends with Abigail Simandl, the curator of the Concordian Museum of Art. Per his first suspect appearance, it is known that he uses chloral hydrate. Notable events of Criminal Case Meeting Chief Wright Chief Wright asked Charles and Maddie to pick up the player from the docks and send them to the Squad's airship. However, the murder of Frank Vogel prevented this from happening. Later, Chief Wright stopped by the airship but left for a soirée before he could brief the player on the Squad's primary mission. He finally formally met the player after Nellie Mortimer was arrested, informing him that the Squad was an independent unit that branched off the Concordian Police Department after the police was seen to be riddled with corruption. Furthermore, the Squad's primary mission was to catch any police member seen violating the law. Later, Maddie and the player suspected Officer Raines of taking bribery from Walter Lombardi so he would not report him brewing illegal moonshine. Chief Wright and the player talked to Officer Raines, who admitted to the bribery. Chief Wright then dismissed him from the force. Let Me Down Gently Chief Wright was spoken to regarding progress made into Diego del Lobo, who was suspected of being a thief. Though the player and Isaac were unable to find evidence to arrest him, they did discover he would be attending Mr Alastor's next party, a séance. When asked if an invitation could be requested from Mr Alastor, Chief Wright said that may be difficult since no one even knows Mr Alastor, no one does and he does not even attend his own soirées. But when it was mentioned it would take place in the Museum of Art, Chief Wright said their entry would be guaranteed since the curator is a good friend of his. The Higher You Rise Arthur became a suspect in the murder of Celine Georges after Isaac and the player found his gun close to the body. He was saddened at another murder occurring, saying he had secured the scene and likely dropped the pistol in all the confusion. Arthur explained he was strolling around the exhibition when he heard a scream coming from the tower; once he saw the body he dispatched Constable Ramirez immediately. But even with that explanation, he knew he had to be treated as a suspect, but told the player to continue the investigation like any other. Arthur was spoken to again about a message he wrote on obituaries of officers that used to be under his command, which read "If Spark wins, this will never happen again!" He truly believed the suit could prevent further tragedies like those in the obituaries, given that the suit has defensive capabilities. Because of this, he felt it was imperative that Stanley won, so the Exo-Suit would go into mass production. When Isaac suggested he might have killed Celine to lift this weight off his shoulders, Arthur simply said the evidence will speak for itself. Arthur was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Eleanor Halsted for Celine's murder and sabotaging the inventions. After arresting her, they reported what happened to the Chief, and he was surprised the corruption had spread so high up the ranks. Considering she was taking bribes from Stanley, Arthur wanted to see if she took any money from anyone else. With that in mind, he suggested that the player and Isaac return to the Crystal Palace in order to find any more clues. Gameplay As the Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad, Arthur requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before he can let the player advance to the next case of Mysteries of the Past. Besides that, he notifies the player each time they level up in Mysteries of the Past. Also, the player may choose Arthur to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *Arthur is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. Case appearances Gallery Reveal ArthurWrightDesc.jpg Screenshots Arthur-Case174-2.png|Happy Arthur_-_Case_172-2.png|Grinning 1 Arthur_-_Case_178-1.png|Grinning 2 Arthur-Case173-1.png|Smiling Arthur_-_Case_172-5.png|Confident 1 Arthur-Case181-6.png|Confident 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-10.png|Determined Arthur-Case176-3.png|Excited Arthur - Case 172-1.png|Fantasizing Arthur-Case176-2.png|Winking Arthur_-_Case_172-3.png|Thinking 1 Arthur_-_Case_172-8.png|Thinking 2 Arthur-Case177-1.png|Serious Arthur_-_Case_172-4.png|Glancing 1 Arthur-Case174-1.png|Glancing 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-11.png|Suggestive Arthur_-_Case_176-1.png|Unsure 1 Arthur-Case183-1.png|Unsure 2 Arthur-Case183-2.png|Sad 1 Arthur_-_Case_189-1.png|Sad 2 Arthur_-_Case_178-2.png|Blushing Arthur-Case181-3.png|Sweating Arthur_-_Case_172-6.png|Indicating Arthur_-_Case_172-9.png|Shocked 1 Arthur-Case182-3.png|Shocked 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-12.png|Angry 1 Arthur-Case177-2.png|Angry 2 Arthur-Case181-1.png|Angry 3 Arthur-Case181-2.png|Infuriated Arthur-Case177-3.png|Hopeless 1 Arthur-Case180-1.png|Hopeless 2 Arthur-Case177-4.png|Clueless 1 Arthur_-_Case_192-1.png|Clueless 2 AWrightMOTPC18.png|Arthur, as he appeared in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). OG_SUS_418_605.jpg Arthur-Levelup.png|Arthur will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Mysteries of the Past. Arthur-Recruit-1.png|"I need more recruits!" ArthurWLimitedOffer.png|Arthur, giving a limited time offer. Arthur-Hint-1.png|The player may choose Arthur to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Arthur-Map.png|Arthur will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Arthur three reports (from Maddie, Isaac, and Charles) without asking. ArthurIneedYourReports.png|Arthur will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case in Mysteries of the Past. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects